Leonard Presswood
General Information Name: Leonard "Leo" Clyde Presswood Birthday: '''September 21, 2063 '''Age as of TDD: '''15 '''Home location: '''South Burlington, Vermont; conceived in Jacksonville, Florida while his mother visited her parents (his grandparents) on December 23, 2062. '''Mother: Barbara Kelly Presswood Father: '''Zeus '''Other family: Adopted Korean brother named Myung-Dae Kim (Kim Myung-Dae in Asian order), now known as Matthew Christopher Presswood, who is three and a half. He was adopted when he was two years and a month old. Hair color: '''Dark brunet '''Eye color: Blue (note: this is from his mother, not Zeus) Skin color: '''Caucasian '''Cabin: One (1); he shares it with twelve half-siblings, and is on the bottom of a middle bunk that is on the right side of the room. '''Ethnicity: '''English/American -- he's a mutt of European mixes throught the years, though his last name is English in origin. '''Height (as of TDD): '''5 ft, 8 in '''Weight (as of TDD): '''142 lbs; BMI of 22.2 '''Other Appearance: '''He's a bit lanky, but he has muscle on his form too -- he has weaker ankles but strong calves (whereas Hermes' kids have strong ankles, because that's how you're supposed to sprint), and with puberty his arms and back have developed more, making it easier for him to wield a weapon and a sword. He's also fairly attractive, and he know it: Stephanie Taylor, a daughter of Aphrodite, asked him to the Fireworks in 2079. '''Personality: '''Leo's ridiculously full of himself, because he is a son of Zeus, and is pretty sure this fact makes him better than everyone else. He's assertive, very bossy, and he wants control and power -- something he's often not granted because of his rash judgments. Leo will go to any lengths to get control/power, and does argue with the group. He's very much a trouble maker and not at all a "team player". '''Powers (if any): '''He can manipulate electricity in the air, in that he can draw it closer together or apart; because of this he can form balls of lightening/static energy, which he can attack enemies with. (Note: these don't get much bigger than a softball, and take a lot of energy unless lightening is already provided. The largest one he's made was the size of a soccer ball, and it required him to rest for a day and a half.) Leo does generally have better luck when he's at higher altitudes, though overall he has no real special powers up there. However, he is a naturally strong fighter just like his father, and is highly gifted with a sword. '''Strengths: '''Physically, Leo is strong. He also possesses "leadership" qualities. '''Weaknesses: '''His (lacking) ability to work with others and compromise; also, he is very rash and impulsive, and he often overestimates his own strength, which gets him into a lot of trouble. He thinks he doesn't need help when he really does: this leads to tense relations with Kiran Sharma through much of The Demigod Diaries. '''Fatal flaw: '''Inability to compromise . . . TBC Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:LemonFairy Category:Males Category:Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Zeus